Ces Petites Etoiles
by ViviTheFolle
Summary: Nightmare Moon découvre un nouveau monde sur la Lune, un monde que nul n'aurait jamais pu imaginer... Fanfiction écrite pour un concours dont le thème était "Il y a des poneys sur la Lune".


Ces petites étoiles

"Luna... Si tu es toujours là, pardonne-moi..."

Le rayon arc-en-ciel avait balayé la jument noire. Son cri de douleur et de désespoir retentit probablement dans tout Equestria, alors qu'une grande lumière émanait d'elle, la transformant en comète.

Combien de temps Nightmare Moon, la renégate, celle qui fut autrefois la princesse Luna, avait flotté dans l'espace, vers la lune qui serait sa nouvelle demeure? L'univers entier, sombre et noir, vaste et infini, dans lequel elle errait sous forme de comète, était aussi, ironie du sort, oppressant et insupportable. La princesse déchue contemplait les étoiles, avec frayeur et fascination.

La lune, grande, belle, se rapprochait. La comète qui entourait Nightmare Moon s'estompa, et celle-ci atterit en douceur. Aussitôt, elle se retourna et regarda la Terre, cette immense masse bleue et verte, enveloppée de nuages. Les yeux pleins de haine, la grande jument frappa le sol du sabot, faisant voleter la poussière argentée de l'astre lunaire autour d'elle.

Sa nouvelle demeure. Sa prison. La lune tant méprisée qu'elle avait tenté de ramener à la lumière était désormais celle qui la retiendrait. Mais pas pour toujours. Même privée d'une immense partie de ses pouvoirs, Nightmare Moon saurait s'échapper. Il lui suffirait d'attendre... Attendre que ses forces reviennent.

...

"Bonjour?"  
Une voix? Ici? Non, impossible. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'elle était là. Elle commençait déjà à délirer. L'emprisonnement ne lui allait pas.  
"Bonjour!"  
Elle se retourna. Un poney, sûrement un mâle, à entendre sa voix, se trouvait devant elle. La grande jument le scruta. Grand, maigre, élancé, avec des yeux bleu glacé qui semblaient remplis d'étoiles, le jeune poney avait une fière allure.  
"Moi, c'est Moonlight Gleam! Qui es-tu? Je ne t'ai jamais vue! Tu comprends, ici, tous les poneys connaissent tous les poneys... dit-il, vraisemblablement intrigué.  
-Mon nom est Nightmare Moon. Ne savez-vous pas qui je suis?  
-Jamais entendu parler! Pourtant vous avez l'air d'un poney lunaire..."  
La robe de l'étalon avait une teinte argentée, mais ses crins, semblables à ceux de la princesse de la lune, paraissaient s'évaporer en une fumée remplie d'étoiles.  
"Faut pas rester seule, en tout cas! Venez avec moi!"  
Bien malgré elle, Nightmare Moon fut entraînée par le petit poney.

...

La grande jument fut présentée au village des poneys lunaires. Full Moon, Crescent, New Moon, Fallen Star, Lunar Flare, Nebular Wish, Stargazer... L'ancienne princesse n'aimait pas être entourée de poneys. D'un autre côté, ceux-ci étaient déjà amicaux et semblaient ravis de voir une nouvelle tête. Full Moon commença par demander si la fête de bienvenue comporterait un grand festin, Crescent examinait la corne et les ailes de Nightmare en lui disant que son nom était tout de même assez effrayant, New Moon regardait la Terre sans se soucier de la nouvelle venue, Fallen Star lui proposa une course... Chaque poney ne laissait pas sa Majesté tranquille. Finalement, la fête fut enfin finie, durant laquelle la jument avait dû "jouer", un concept qu'elle trouvait parfaitement abject. Elle remarqua alors cette pouliche, New Moon, seule, éloignée. Personne ne semblait avoir fait attention à elle. Nightmare Moon se rappelait de cette sensation. L'ignorance, la peur, le rejet...

Elle s'approcha, assez stupéfaite de son propre intérêt pour la petite. Elle s'allongea alors à côté de celle-ci et attendit, gênée.  
"Dis... Tu viens de la Terre?"  
L'ancienne princesse acquiesça, assez surprise.  
"Je ne t'ai jamais vue, donc je m'en doutais. On n'est pas nombreux, ici. Papa et maman m'ont raconté qu'avant, on vivait sur la Terre et qu'on est parti parce que la vie était dure, là-bas.  
-Où sont ton papa et ta maman? demanda Nightmare, même si elle appréhendait la réponse.  
-Regarde... Tu vois, là-bas?  
-Cette étoile?  
-Oui. C'est mon papa. Et ma maman est à la maison. Papa s'est transformé en étoile car il voulait mieux me surveiller. Un jour, moi aussi, je deviendrai une étoile."  
Nightmare Moon déglutit.  
"Cela ne t'effraie pas?  
-Pourquoi? Tous les poneys ici se transforment en étoile. C'est parce que les poneys de cette grosse planète, là-bas – elle désigna la Terre – ont une vie très dure. Quand nous devenons des étoiles, nous pouvons exaucer leurs vœux. Est-ce que ton vœu était de venir ici?"  
Nightmare Moon ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mais un sourire se dessina sur sa bouche.  
"... À présent... Oui."


End file.
